


Holly Christmas

by dazaimusui1203



Series: Holiday Fantasy [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaimusui1203/pseuds/dazaimusui1203
Summary: 尼爾今年也想要一份聖誕禮物。◇◆謹獻給一年之中最喜愛的十二月。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Holiday Fantasy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059383
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Holly Christmas

白色大理石中島光滑的表面上平時擺放著研磨咖啡機和各種口味的咖啡豆，現在全都被塞到廚房後方，與淨麗洗碗精一起擠在流理台的邊緣。尼爾抬起眼鏡確認桌上準備的材料是否與食譜所指示的一致。

首先是，最重要的混合果乾450克、25克的混合果皮、低筋麵粉240克，還有羊脂───螢幕顯示的字體稍嫌細小，他把平板再往後挪，與成堆的食材保持一段距離後才看得清楚上面寫著，「適量」。

尼爾皺了一下眉頭，他不喜歡這種模稜兩可的用詞。

每個物理學理論都有對應的特定數字，例如：常數 _G_ 之於重力理論或常數 _C_ 之於相對論。「適量」在他過往的料理經驗裡就代表著失敗，只有一個人能毫不在意地吞下他所有的過猶不及，就這方面來看比他還更具有科學家精神。

那人正雙手環抱在胸前凝視著尼爾：「需要幫忙嗎？」

「等等。」尼爾一一核對完項目，接著將所有東西倒入不銹鋼盆裡，再打上四個雞蛋才朝男人點點頭：「好了，過來攪拌吧。」

混合物剛開始的結構十分鬆散，男人使勁轉動攪拌棒，想辦法讓各種原料聚集起來。尼爾站在一旁插嘴：「攪拌的時候別忘了許個願。」

「你知道聖誕禮物原則上能收到幾歲嗎？」男人持續攪拌著，巧克力般的指節壓出泛白的力道，辛苦沒有白費，混合物已經逐漸黏聚成塊狀。

「你的新年願望就是希望我知道？」尼爾順手丟入幾個洗乾淨的銅錢，男人瞄到其中一枚是中空的圓，聯想到俄羅斯轉盤。

「當然不是！」男人停下動作以手背擦去額頭上滲出來的汗，「我的意思是需不需要幫麥斯準備聖誕禮物，再加上滿二十歲的生日禮物會不會太奇怪。」

「今年不就打算兩者一起慶祝嗎？再說，兩種禮物也可以合併成一份。」尼爾阻擋住男人伸入盆子裡偷嚐味道的手並接過器具，繼續把空氣拌入麵團之中。

男人默默移動到流理臺清洗雙手，不須等他回應尼爾就已經知道他的意見戰勝了他的盲點。

「把艾佛斯和惠勒準備的份也算進去，還有米耶，話說他現在到底在哪一洲．．．？！」，突然失去控制的水龍頭把男人嚇了一跳。

尼爾放下盛滿麵糊的模具勘查災情，男人寶藍色的polo衫濺滿了深色的水漬，他從櫥櫃裡拿出板手一邊壓著出水口一邊嘀咕：「這次再修不好就換新的。」

上次遭遇慘況的是尼爾，他不過是要洗個蘋果卻連臉一起洗了。他當時就發現這不是靠調整螺絲就可以解決的問題，不過他們才為了新階段的任務搬進這棟屋齡超過十年的中古屋，百廢待興其中一項最簡單的事，就是把螺旋轉到最緊即可。又或許，在偷懶的淺層底下，是期待看到男人為了生活瑣碎發嗔的意識作祟，唯有此刻他才是專屬於尼爾的愛人而非他們的頂頭上司。

在水柱恢復穩定流量時，尼爾回答了男人幾分鐘前的提問：「我認為不論幾歲，只要還相信聖誕老人都有資格拿禮物。」

他們把中島上所有的鍋碗瓢盆放入水槽，尼爾繼續說：「今年我也想要一份聖誕禮物。」他用餐巾紙推掉沾附著在刮杓上的異物。

「前年我們互送的聖誕醜毛衣，你還有印象塞在哪裡嗎？」男人沖洗刮杓。

「我怎麼記得是麥斯小學畢業那一年，我們挑畢業禮物時順便買的。」

「不，那一年我們在利柏提買了紅色和藍色的刺繡手套。你忘了你當時還說：『謝天謝地，終於不是紅配綠！』嗎？」

尼爾意識到回憶是隨著時間流向隨時改變著樣貌的沖積平原，他們試圖在淤泥上頭劃定界線，爭論永遠也不會有結果。於是他留下男人獨自與髒碗碟奮鬥，轉過身撕了張雙層防油紙蓋在的布丁鬆軟如泥的表面然後送進調理機蒸熟。

再經過幾周的熟成，經典的聖誕布丁就會是宴席上甜美的收尾，他想讓飄洋過海參加聚會的凱特母子品嚐一下道地家鄉味。那股香氣似乎就徘徊於鼻腔：色澤濃郁的布丁淋上溫熱的白蘭地．．．然而在他的預想藍圖裡，似乎還缺少了某樣畫龍點睛的東西．．．

此時門鈴大作，「大概是郵差，我去應門。」尼爾脫下手套說道，也就在這個時候他想到了今年該選的聖誕禮物，還有攪拌時忘記許下的願望。

\--

尼爾緩緩轉開大門。

沒有穿戴保暖裝備的手直接碰觸到冰塊般的黃銅握把，踏入玄關的同時大打一聲招呼，燈火通明卻無人應答，地毯上數滴血跡驗證了不祥的預感。他沿著地上龜裂的煙灰缸、玻璃杯碎片以及一隻室內拖鞋的指引來到樓梯轉角，眼前躺著一具倒臥血泊中的男性屍體，外觀上看起來已經明顯死亡，已然屍僵的手臂仍緊抓著死前的痛苦不放，另一隻拖鞋則卡在他的腳趾上。

尼爾將手闔上他驚惶的眼眸並從口袋裡掏出一條手帕輕輕覆蓋住他臉龐，接著撥打掀蓋式電話處理後續。幸也不幸，這個男人沒有結婚、沒有伴侶也沒有孩子，一個人在平安夜的晚上隻身死去，在這個大部分家庭都返鄉的社區，沒有人會注意他的尖叫。

面對宛如註定般的遲來一步尼爾冷哼一聲，坐在沙發上等待後勤人員抵達。

那一天他也同樣坐在客廳的單人扶手椅上，等待著男人把掛號信件的內容告訴他，明明收信的人是他，但是他才是主人翁，他才有資格宣告，這是他們共有的默契。

男人面無表情地走出房間：「是維托，他的臥底身分曝了光，紀錄顯示敵方在我加入CIA的前兩年，暗殺了他然後讓冒牌貨潛伏在我身邊．．．」

「直到烏克蘭歌劇院行動那一次，他掉包假的自殺藥丸．．．」尼爾睜大眼睛。

「整起任務還沒開始就宣告失敗。」男人垂下頭悼念在某個昔日死去長官：「維托是個好人。」

望著他，尼爾想起許多年前的某個下午。男人把他叫進辦公室，斜陽穿透玻璃窗吞噬了他半張臉，陰影則是刻入他另外半張臉的愁容。尼爾想都沒想就明白該怎麼做，他一直在為這一刻作準備，從前是；現在也是───

「讓我幫你吧。」尼爾幾乎聽見自己的聲音重疊在一起，他將左手放在胸前向他的愛人起誓。他們是唐吉軻德與桑丘，共同對抗整個世界運行的法則。

定時器的鈴聲打破沉默，尼爾從扶手椅上站起來，走到廚房打開調理機，布丁呈現完美的深咖啡色，一如他所預期。接下來只需放涼、脫模，然後再用防油紙和繩索妥善包裹保存，直到那天他勢必要缺席的聖誕夜。

男人不知何時站在尼爾身後，雙臂環繞著他像一隻夜鶇棲息於喬木，「那你該告訴我，今年想要什麼聖誕禮物了。」他低聲說。

男人的遺體被抬上擔架時，香菸灰白的餘末從他的襯衫上抖落，順著冷冽的風飛向大門口。

隔著窗戶，庭院裡的一盆植株吸引了尼爾的目光。他走到盆栽面前捧起枝葉，雖然高度大約只到他的腰部，但是它冬季裡醒目的油亮綠葉，是冬青錯不了的象徵，中心鮮紅色的漿果讓尼爾再度想起男人遺留在地毯上的血漬。

整座庭院的草木明顯缺乏照顧只有這株冬青在這裡茁壯，與其歸因於品種強韌，他更願意相信是屋主對其所傾注的關懷。當下尼爾就決定，既然從此要操著一口道地美國腔過日子，接手這植物應該也不算什麼困難事。

「維托」、「尼爾」或其他的名字，就像關在容器裡薛丁格的貓，現在蓋子打開，確定了他是男人在CIA的長官「費伊」，也是手握天堂鑰匙的使徒彼得。

他說：「歡迎到來世。」，他們終究沒有使敵人的詭計得逞，讚頌稱宜。

費伊盯著躺在病床上的男人，努力克制想拭去他眼角淚水的衝動，然而那並不是他的職責，是「尼爾」才能做的事。

男人所搭乘的小船隨著波濤漸行漸遠，自此他也將從男人的故事核心遠漂。因此一上岸，他立刻找了不動產公司。

「三房兩廳，前後皆有庭院。」房仲前腳踩在拋光亮麗的樺木階梯上，不是當初他們搬入時砌成的灰白水泥梯。

「廚房的水龍頭呢？」他指著廚房水槽，「您放心，此建物所有用水設備全是最高等級的不銹───」，他把開關轉到最大，一股反地心作用的強力水柱打斷房仲的舌燦蓮花。

原來從一開始那就是個瑕疵品，他豁然開朗。

最後環視一次這棟房子，對獨居的人來說是大了點，但是他有足夠的回憶來填滿剩餘的空間，因此在仲介誠心承諾將會更換一組全新水龍頭的道歉聲中，他簽下了買賣契約。

「尼爾！」，正當他搬著一堆日用品準備進屋時，有人出聲喊住他。

在六本木的大街上也曾有人叫住他。那是聖誕節剛過，日本新年又未到來的日子，纏繞在行道樹上的燈飾兀自閃爍著藍與白的光。

「你特地追著我參加研討會？」，尼爾轉身看見一位穿著三件式西裝的男子跟在身後。男子一派輕鬆，雙手插入口袋向前走著，不像自己拎著數本指導教授厚重的論文

「先前在漢堡王聽你解釋量子糾纏與蟲洞的關係之後，讓我更加確定了一件事。」男人笑著說，眼神裡的光彩比燈火更為璀璨，「那就是我的確需要你，與我一起探索另一個或許存在的黑洞世界。」。

尼爾由於內心的激動而用力捏緊著提袋，正準備開口說話時，手中的尼龍繩終於承受不住壓力斷裂───

他放下賣場的紙袋回頭朝對方說：「我已經不是尼爾了，艾佛斯。」

「才怪，我說你是就是。」艾佛斯說完，一腳踩進他新鋪好的草皮裡。

尼爾示意艾佛斯先在客廳找個位置坐下，他提起牛奶盒放入廚房角落的冰箱後才走出來問：「要喝咖啡還是茶？」。

「我們成功了，尼爾。」艾佛斯從包包裡拿出一個方形的金屬物件，尼爾停頓了一下，說：「那麼，這玩意值得我們白天喝酒慶祝。」

「哼，竟然說這玩意．．．」艾佛斯把手中的物品放到茶几上，「對了，我要冰的百威。」

「抱歉，我沒有啤酒，不過有伏特加、威士忌、龍舌蘭和干邑白蘭地，你要選哪一種？」

「那我要龍舌蘭。」，艾佛斯搖頭晃腦地環顧四周咕噥：「你一定都把報酬拿去買酒了。」

尼爾不得不承認自己成功扮演了一位事業有成，內心卻寂寞的單身中年男子。在裝潢乏善可陳的屋子裡，唯一的擺飾是掛在粉刷成灰綠色牆面上，一幅馬格利特的複製畫：戴著黑色圓禮帽男人的臉被一隻白色的鳥遮住，來自現代藝術博物館紀念品店。

繼承維托的身分之後，尼爾才了解為何他的庭院如此荒蕪：因為一個間諜並不需要任何能替他表達情緒或想法的事物，極有可能就是那株冬青暴露了原本的維托。沒有人是完美的，所以尼爾將它種在外人不容易探進的後院。當他打開放置在後門的酒櫃之前無意間瞥見了那株植物，時值秋季黃褐色的果實才正要成熟，一點也不顯眼。

\--

費伊抬起頭，選了一小段色彩最飽和的莖葉連同果實一起剪下並小心翼翼握在掌心。天空不停降下的白色小碎粒無聲地撞擊著地面，這是今年第一場降雪，吸入的空氣彷彿要凍結肺部，因此他快步走向室內，關上後院的透明玻璃門，殘存於他肩頭上的雪花遇到暖氣，瞬間化為米白毛衣上暗色的圖紋。

回到餐桌前，桌面上擺著一碗燉菜、一盤烤牛肉還有一盆聖誕布丁，他正把剛才剪下的綠色片段放在干邑白蘭地旁邊，門鈴就響起了。

「我們活在一個暮光世界。」熟悉的嗓音及字句由門的另一端響起。

費伊閉起眼，額頭貼在霧化的窗框上輕聲回應了下半對句然後解開門鎖。

「好久不見，先生。」男人關上門扉，「很抱歉這麼晚還來叨擾，但是根據最新的紀錄指出，某樣我一直在找的物品就在您這裡。」

那是艾佛斯和他花了一個上午埋入後方庭院的東西，「既然你堅持收下『這玩意』，也只能祝福輻射使你長命百歲。」艾佛斯的嘲諷猶言在耳。

如今，壓在那東西上方的矮木已經長成比他還高的一棵大樹，果然不能小覷它足以作為武器能量的本質。

費伊可以預想接下來的各種發展，維托的死狀是其中的一千零一種，可是上帝從不擲骰子，他能決定下一步該怎麼做：「何不和我一起吃完飯我再告訴你。」

男人不小心把肉汁滴在深藍polo衫的領口，費伊忍不住噗哧一笑將餐巾紙遞給他：「對你而言，聖誕夜是『處理』工作的好時機嗎？」。

「如果是，往後我就收不到任何聖誕禮物了。」男人回答，然後吃下最後一塊牛肉。

酒酣耳熱之際，費伊起身將熟成至恰到好處的甜點端到兩人中間，男人則幫忙將碗盤疊入水槽。

「這是我第一次嘗試英式聖誕布丁，攪拌的時候你有記得許願嗎？」男人坐回位子上，手托著下巴盯著費伊。

「有的，曾經也有個朋友問過，你也知道，一旦說出口就不靈了。」費伊將剩下的白蘭地全都倒在布丁上，並在漆黑的糕體頂部點綴豔麗的冬青，是當初缺少的畫龍點睛。

霎那間他想起那男人來自後背的環抱與耳畔的呢喃，不禁脫口而出：「他還問我想要什麼樣的聖誕禮物。」

坐在他對面的年輕男子眨了眨眼睛，彷彿對於這私人的記憶心有戚戚焉：

「他肯定是非常好的朋友。」

「他也正巧是我一生的摯愛。」

語畢，費伊點燃打火機，高濃度酒精一遇熱隨即產生炫目的青藍色火焰。他們相視而笑，此時此刻他所有的願望都已經實現。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.Martin Donovan飾演的CIA老闆似乎有兩個名字：Victor和Fay，原來諾蘭早就知道我要寫什麼了。(痛哭)  
> 2.我就是覺得冬青跟熟齡的尼爾比較搭  
> 3.天曉得何時能再去日本過生日(流涕)


End file.
